


Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore"

by Kaielyne



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Aristocracy, F/M, Murder, Romance, Victorian, Witch - Freeform, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaielyne/pseuds/Kaielyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As for any young girl of the aristocracy, Adelaide Blair is invited, the year of her seventeenth birthday, to attend her first Debutante Ball. However, it is far from the tales she's heard from her cousins and friends, as she steps into a world of intrigue and mystery. One of them being the young and handsome Sir Thomas William Hiddleston, hiding a dark secret under this charming facade of his, and the other being the corpse growing cold on the second floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I only wish to tell you that unfortunately, I do not own Tom Hiddleston, nor any other real living characters (because it would be slavery and I believe it is not permitted anymore).
> 
> Also, unless I find myself a beta, there will be grammar and spelling mistakes, since english is not my mother tongue and I still lack the knowledge necessary to make this flawless. 
> 
> The story is set in a victorian era where there is sorcery. Of course, it is frowned upon, and therefore, it would not happen soon in the fic, because at this point, my OC is still a good lady. 
> 
> I rated this T, but I might change it to M if it turns out I like to write gore scenes. 
> 
> Do not hesitate to review if you want to make a suggestion, or correct me about anything wrong in this fic. Anything. 
> 
> Good reading.

Why was there so much lace? Why was there any lace at all? And there was so much fabric that the dress could probably have fitted her cousin Olive. Or even both of them at the same time, at this point. Honestly, Adelaide could not understand the frenzy behind such garment, and why merely every lady in town would inflict themselves this treatment. It was beyond her understanding, and the fact that her corset kept stabbing her wasn't helping her think about it either. Of course, it wasn't the first time she wore an evening dress, but this one was particularly painful to wear. She had to be perfect, her mother said, and only would she be a proper lady if she looked like such. Tonight would be the night where she would know wether or not she would make her mother proud. As a young lady of a wealthy and influential family, freshly in age of being betrothed, she could now start her season. She would attend balls, evenings and social gatherings of all kind, in order to be presented officially to the aristocracy. Needless to say she was ecstatic at the very idea, as any girl would be, only there would be new responsibilities, and wearing fine ladylike dresses would be one. 

“Lady Adelaide? Is everything alright? Would you require some help with your gown?” her maid questioned worryingly from the other side of the door. 

She had been waiting merely inches away from the closed door, now for several minutes with the other maid of the house, almost expecting a cry a rage and the sound of ripped fabric. The young and rather naive child had insisted on dressing by herself, arguing that she would need to at least be able to put correctly a dress on in order to be a lady.

“Rose? Are you sure this dress is correctly adjusted? I can't seem to make it look alright,” was the shrug heard from the bedroom. 

After a shared look between the two domestics, the said Rose asked, once again facing the door, a “May we enter, milady?”. The only answer she got was a frustrated, but resigned grunt. 

To say the bedroom was an utter mess would have been an understatement at the very instant, as an endless amount of clothes, undergarments and gloves were covering the ground and if it wasn't ladylike at all, it was actually not the situation that made Adelaide’s brows frown in front of her mirror. Her dress was worn in a way where it wasn't even looking like such anymore, but more like a very fancy tablecloth. 

Catching the disbelieving stare her servants shot to the room, Adelaide lowered her head, a tad shameful of the current state of things. Even though the maids were hired for purposes such as cleaning and helping their employers with their dressing, rarely did they really face a calamity like this one. 

“I… I don't understand how this… thing works,” she gasped, trying unsuccessfully to put her left arm through the hem of her petticoat. 

“Lady Adelaide, if I may propose, we should start all over from the beginning.” 

As she was being undressed, Adelaide Blair could not help but think about this whole party idea. She had never been one inclined to make friends fast, would it be because of her shyness or her unusual fascination for things that a girl shouldn't like this young. Her mother had al”ways told her a young and proper lady should like trivial things such as fashion and dance, and it wasn't that Adelaide dislike both of those things, but she just had another interest, least to say quite special, that made adults around her worry for mental wellbeing. For she had an insatiable curiosity about reading, but not just any type of book. Esoteric books and science ones. She didn't properly understand it, of course, and her taking interest in those subjects greatly distressed her parents, especially her mother. Therefore, it had been decided on a not-so-common decision that she would stop seeking for it when she would be introduced to the socialites, and would use that energy to participate to evenings and try to find herself a potential suitor. 

When she finished putting on her undergarment, her maids led her to her vanity. She would only wear her dress after having her hair done, as well as her makeup. As she was getting installed, three fast knocks on the door put an end to the maids babbling about which hairstyle would make her look prettier.

The door opened slowly, and a tall and graceful woman make her entrance in the room. The lady of the house, the Countess of , was a severe and demanding woman, and her principal preoccupation was mainly the social status of the family and their influence in the aristocracy. Her sharp features only amplified her rigid personality, and her cold and somewhat impatient behavior toward everyone certainly put off a lot people. Despite her comportment, Adelaide knew that behind her mighty and cold eyes, there was an undying love for her, and everything the Countess did was for her daughter’s wellbeing. Phoebe Blair, formally known as Phoebe Hayward, was one of these people who succeeded in raising their status in the society. Born a baron’s daughter, she had managed to get a hold of the title of Countess when she married an Earl.

Howard Blair was twenty-six when he took Phoebe, who was eighteen, as his wife. Instead of being thrown off by her attitude, slightly less harsh at the time, he only happened to grow a curious affection for her. He, as an Earl’s son and heir, was a very qualified suitor for merely every young and fine lady in the country. He was very in demand, as he was as polite and intelligent as he was good looking. They were quite the pair, in their youth, her with her dark and cold beauty, him with his joyful amiability. He ended up having genuine feelings for his wife, as affection turned into love, and if it wasn't the same for her, she ended up caring for him dearly.

Phoebe’s eyes stayed for a moment on her daughter, as she was gauging how well the evening would go. It was the first of many and she would not permit a failure of any kind. She walked up to the bed, sitting on the edge of it in order not to mess her outfit. The maids did not even have the courage to look at her directly, staring at the ground, or at least what was to be seen of it. Adelaide on the contrary, was eyeing her mother through the reflect of the mirror in front of her.

“So you are done with your little caprice,” stated the Countess without much emotion. 

She had heard of her daughter’s little stir about getting ready by herself. She had waited in her boudoir for half an hour, enough to give her child the impression of liberty she wanted as a normal young girl, and then went upstairs in order to solve the situation if it wasn't already resolved. 

“Yes, Mother. I am sorry. I understand now why we need help to get dressed. I won't do it again,” whispered Adelaide, not facing her mother’s reflexion anymore, having taken a sudden interest in the hairbrush on the vanity. 

“Of course you won't,” replied Phoebe, as it was the most evident truth.

The Countess then rose up from the bed and approached the vanity, with the slow steps of a person who knows she owns the control. 

“I expect this evening to be perfect. Do you understand me, Adelaide?

“I do, Mother.”

“Which means that I will not indulge any babbling about those books you read. You are to talk of casualties in an effortless way, and make people comfortable in our house. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Very well. Come downstairs when you are ready, as a lady of this house and the center of interest of the night, you are to welcome the guests with me.”

“Yes, Mother.”

It wasn't until the two women locked eyes a last time that Phoebe finally left the room, and with her gone, the temperature seemed to rise up. The silence surrounded the room, until Rose walked up to the vanity again, followed by Flora, the other maid. Their conversation about the proper hairstyle started up again, and it lasted until the very last detail of Adelaide’s look for the night was completed. 

The young girl was now standing in front of a long mirror, looking at herself. She had finally put the dress on, properly this time, and it was definitely looking better than when she first tried by herself. The garment was of a sweet beige, similar to the color of her hair, and wasn't as complicated looking as she initially though, nor as painful while being worn. It was a beautiful pie, with delicate lace and a long and soft skirt, while the upper part of the dress was feminine, letting the shoulders uncovered.. She wore gloves of the same color, and her hair was half pinned up, letting the rest of it flow down to her waist. 

Her hair wasn't the mysterious black her mother had, and it wasn't the light blonde her father had either. It was like a tone between the two, an ash blonde, that softened her features. As she had inherited of her mother’s sharp features, with high cheekbones and piercing eyes, hers being a light blue and her mother’s being a darker blue, she had inherited of the passionate personnality of her father the Earl. Both were curious and soft hearted individuals, and that showed in her eyes, making them look innocent and gentle instead of cold and heartless. 

Her look for the night was humble, as every young girl during the social season had to be. The eccentricity was reserved for the married and wealthy women. Adelaide wasn't complaining about it, for she thought that the amount of jewelry those women wore must be of a terrible weight. 

“I now have to go greet the guests with Mother. God give me strength.” she whispered, not specifying whether she was talking about the guests or her mother. 

As she was carefully walking down the stairs, she caught a glimpse of her father in the living room, and headed to this direction. He smiled proudly at her when she made her entrance, kissing her on the forehead. 

“Look at you, my little dove. All grown up and ready for your debut in the society. You cannot imagine how proud I am. Truly. You, your mother, and I, it is like a dream isn't it? 

Adelaide could only smile back, as a wave of feelings took over her heart. He took a liking in calling her “his little dove” as for when she was younger, they used to go watch the doves together on their domain. They still did occasionnaly, and Howard’s kindness was making up for the lack of motherly affection Adelaide had from Phoebe. 

“Now you might want to go join your Mother. She is unmanageable since the morning. I haven't even had the occasion to have a tea with her,” said the Earl with a smile. 

“She is very excited. More than I am I believe.” 

“Do not worry, dear child, you will appreciate the evening, of that I am sure.”

“You're probably right,” smiled Adelaide, as her father was patting her hair gently, careful not to mess up her hairstyle. 

The voice of Phoebe was then heard, calling her daughter, and, with a last smile, Howard let go of his child. 

When she arrived in the main hall, her mother was occupied into directing the domestics for the last details of the evenings, such as rearranging the dozens of bouquets set everywhere in the room. Those bouquets were gifts Adelaide had received because of the custom of sending bouquets to a new Debutante. Her mother had taken a personal pride in it, for some unknown reason. 

“Adelaide. Come here, let me take a look at you,” Phoebe commanded, her voice powerful and mighty. 

The poor child was taking slow steps toward her mother, afraid of her reaction, afraid to mess up all of the evening. As if the dress her mother chose herself could have been a bad choice all of sudden. But when her eyes locked with Phoebe’s, she saw an unknown emotion. Then, an actual genuine smile appeared on her mother’s lips, and Adelaide stood shocked for a moment. She then realized how much she and her mother would look alike if only Phoebe smiled more. 

“My child,” started the Countess in an unusually warm voice, “I am… delighted to see you like this.”

Adelaide almost though her mother would tell her she was actually proud of her. 

“Now come here. Stand by my right, we ought to welcome our guests together. Do it like how I taught you and everything will be fine. No, not fine. Perfect.”

Her tone was back to normal, but the way she was speaking, slower, revealed that she was in fact still very happy. 

They waited for some minutes, Phoebe repeating to her daughter the way she was supposed to act toward that type of person, or that other type. When the guests began to enter the main hall, Adelaide froze, the nervousness taking over her. 

She then caught the way the people were looking at her mother, between fear and respect, and, drawing her shoulders back, stood the way her mother taught her. After all, wasn't she Phoebe and Howard Blair’s unique heir and daughter? 

“Addie!” shrieked a voice in the hall. 

She could have recognized this voice everywhere, as it was her cousin Sophie’s. The two girls were very close to each other, both being the unique child of their family. Sophie was Howard’s brother’s daughter, a year older than Adelaide. They had grown a sisterly type of relationship, taking care of each other ever since their childhood. Sophie was a beautiful girl, with the blue eyes of the Blair family, but brown hair inherited from her mother. She had a very natural beauty, not one that took aback like Phoebe’s, but a real and warm beauty. However, she did not wear the name of Blair, but of a Turner, for the two families desired to be distinguished from the other one. Hunter was Sophie’s father Patrick’s, as well as Howard’s, mother’s surname. They often joked about how troublesome it would have been if they had been three children in the household, one being obligated to be nameless. 

Sophie, forgetting any kind of manners for a little time, hugged Adelaide. 

“Addie, I'm so happy to see you! And I'm so happy to be here for you Debutante ball! And I have to present you someone,” she chirped happily, bringing on herself Phoebe’s displeased look.

“Your mysterious fiance, is that it?” Adelaide smiled back, staying composed after seeing her mother’s stare. 

“Absolutely. Oh, Addie, you are gonna like him. He's really funny, and kind. And he's so handsome, and he has manners. And he's an Earl as well. He is truly a gentleman.” Sophie said dreamily.

At the very instant, a tall man arrived, taking place at the girl’s side. Taking Phoebe's hand, he kissed it lightly, in a very formal way.

“My lady, may I present myself. I am Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch. I am betrothed to miss Hunter.”

Adelaide stared at him while his mother was openly judging him. He did seem rather nice, and obviously, Sophie had told him about Phoebe’s obsession for etiquette. He then walked in front of her, bowing. When he drew back, she examinated his features closely, a smile on her lips. 

“Well, my dear cousin sure found herself a nice fiance. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Cumberbatch,”

“The pleasure is mine, miss Blair. Oh, and while I am at it, I would like to make my apologies to you,”

“What for, may I ask?” asked Adelaide, taken aback.

“Well, for two things. First, for the fact that I took miss Hunter as my promised one without your authorization,”

“Well, rest assured, I would have given you my benediction,” she laughed, relieved that it wasn't a worrying situation.

“Thank you very much... And the second thing being the fact that I took the liberty to invite a friend. Do not worry, he is of high status. However, he does not really like such social gatherings. I even doubt he will come, but if he does, he may be a bit… unusual,”

“Oh, do not worry, it takes more than a mysterious gentleman to shock me,” chuckled Adelaide.

“Glad to hear it,” a voice said from her left.

As she slightly turned her head to see who had talked, her breath caught in her throat. There was standing a man. The aura he gave was none she had already experienced. It was between charisma and darkness. A dark charisma. The way he stared at her made her heart beat out of her chest, but she could not move nor talk. Only stand there, bewildered, her heart racing, her head spinning. He walked up to her with slow, mesures steps. It seemed to Adelaide that all the noise in the world had been reduced to the sound of his footsteps. His clear eyes where looking through her very soul, seeking for secrets only she knew. 

Without breaking the hold his eyes had on hers, he slowly bowed, taking her shaking hand in his, and kissing it, his breath hot on her skin. 

“I am Thomas William Hiddleston.”


End file.
